Obedience and Pain
by Dionysus S
Summary: Zelos sneaks out from Altessa’s during the night after being summoned by Lord Yggdrasill. But the Chosen's stubborn attitude is starting to make Yggdrasill angry... [Yggdrasill x Zelos]
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** Zelos sneaks out from Altessa's during the night after being summoned by Lord Yggdrasill. But Zelos' stubborn attitude is starting to make Yggdrasill angry... and morals mean nothing to him.  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, a little violence, cursing.  
**Pairing:** Yggdrasill x Zelos

Obedience and Pain

Staring down at the light blue floor, I started to wonder why the hell Yggdrasill wanted to see me. Getting out of Altessa's house had been pretty simple–everyone was still wiped from finding out that Kratos was Lloyd's father, and all that, and had fallen asleep. Sighing, I continued to stare down at the floor...that is, until I heard a deep voice call my name:

"Zelos."

Yggdrasill...y'know, I always wanted to ask the man if he _always_ flew–his wings _were_ always out. Though, instead, I bow slightly while keeping my head lowered, "Yes...Lord Yggdrasill. Lady Pronyma said that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, that's right. I have a question to ask of you..."

I gave him a questioning look and furrowed my brows, "Yes, what is it?"

He floated forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, "How has Lloyd's group been treating you?"

My face dropped a little, "Well...compared to before, I guess I can say worse. They pretty much just ignore me now."

"So, you will not be having second thoughts about leaving them?"

I stared at him for a while before laughing half-heartedly, and smirked. "'Course not. What gave you that idea?"

Yggdrasill removed his hand and then crossed his arms. "I sent Kratos to them to keep tabs on the Chosen of Sylvarent. But from what Pronyma has been telling me, Kratos has been leaking information to them."

"Well, Lord Yggdrasill, he did help us fight Forcystus–you know, one of the Desian Grand Cardinals."

"I know, I have heard. Do you think I can trust him?"

I recoiled. What the hell? Him...of all people, asking me that? "Um, can't say. I mean, I wouldn't want to get on the man's bad side."

"Do not worry, nothing will happen to you, trust me."

I stepped back a little–he was starting to scare me. Well, not really...he's always managed to scared me. "Then, if that's the case, no, you can't trust him. Ll-" I paused, narrowing my eyes. "Uh...Lord Yggdrasill, what did you do to Kratos? I asked Lloyd where he was back there and he said you took him away."

Yggdrasill chuckled a very disturbing chuckle and closed his eyes. "I tortured him. I'm sure he will not be doing any thing of that sort ever again."

I laughed weakly, "Right. Anyway, Lloyd has always asked him to help up–but you know Kratos, how he _never_ answers to anyone. 'Course, I've been telling those idiots not to trust him, but they ignore me. Because I'm right."

He reached out and stroked my cheek (needless to say, I was pretty stunned from that). "I know Zelos, humans can be so cruel." He then wrapped his arms around me, resting his cheek on my head.

I shivered...what the hell... Involuntarily, I pushed him away (it was a light shove, though). "Get off, damn it. I don't need your type to be friendly with me." I immediately hiss to myself and wince. Just what the hell was wrong with me? I was surly going to get it now; I moved my eyes to Yggdrasill. He looked...

Kind of sad.

No that couldn't be. I shut my eyes and shook my head, then I reopened them, and stared at him again. Now he looked totally serious...and really mad.

Oh damn.

"I can't believe you would say such a thing. I'm the one doing you a favor, you ungrateful wretch!"

Yeah, he was pretty pissed; although he wasn't screaming, when Yggdrasill used contractions, you could tell he was pissed.

"Forgive me, Lord Yggdrasill. I wasn't thinking..."

He simply glared down at me, "After what you said? And to think...I was going to relieve you of your title of Chosen." He stated in a matter-of-fact voice, "But, if you really want me to forgive you, you must beg me."

I immediately got to my knees and said: "Please excuse my stupidity. Is there anyway I can please you?"

Yggdrasill gave me another disturbing laugh. "Say it louder, what was the second to the last part you said? Repeat it."

What a freaking dominator–Sheena had nothing on him. "I-I said is there anyway I can please you?"

He drifted towards me slowly, "Get up."

I obeyed, brushing my clothes off idly. He then grabbed my right hand, put it over my head and pushed me against the wall we were near. I winced slightly; _fuck_, that hurt.

Yggdrasill smiled broadly and moved his face closer to mine. I lowered my brows again; what the hell was he going to do?

"Although I do hate humans, you and Kratos are exceptions." He whispered near my ear.

I had to keep myself from shuddering, his voice sounded so _vicious_. Well, it was Yggdrasill...

"Humans are cruel." He said softly.

"Half-elves can be also..." I answered back.

Yggdrasill twisted my arm back a little, "A human killed my sister."

"And a half-elf killed my mother."

Yggdrasill narrowed his eyes again–man did he look creepy. "I cannot forgive you humans."

I made a pathetic attempt at a shrug, "Nor can I forgive half-elves."

He tightened his grip, which only caused me to hiss loudly. "Would you just shut your mouth?"

"You shouldn't generalize, Lord Yggdrasill," I answered, my voice holding an obvious mocking tone. "Humans...half-elves...we both can be cruel."

"How much more do I have to do to you before you shut your mouth?" He growled, letting my arm go. I held my shoulder and leaned back against the wall. "And never compare half-elves to your type. Ever."

"Why shouldn't I? The half-elven women killed my mom all because she wanted her daughter, my sister, to be Chosen. Though it was supposed to be directed at me...it doesn't matter." I looked at the Yggdrasill's feet (you know, the one's that weren't even touching the floor). "You know, where was my father during all this? I've been alone ever since, all because of that half-elf." I sighed deeply.

Hm...

Yggdrasill was being oddly silent.

"Lord Yggdrasill, I beg your leave." I bowed, and turned a little, using my finger to point behind me. "I have to get back to Lloyd's group before they wake up."

"I am sorry, Zelos."

Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Did Yggdrasill just say that? I stopped and was about to face him when he put his arms around me again.

"It looks like we both have suffered a lot."

"No kidding."

"But that does not give us the right to hurt others."

It has now occurred to me that Yggdrasill was a hypocrite. He then circled in front of me and stared at my face. I was starting to get nervous–hell, I couldn't even look into the man's eyes.

"I have to go. Everybody will be waking up soon and I don't want them to be suspicious."

Yggdrasill nodded. "Understood." As I began to walk towards the door, he muttered, "I trust you. Do not betray me, like Yuan and Kratos."

I nodded slowly and put my hand on the door. As I was about to turn the handle, Yggdrasill floated up beside me (again) and placed his own on mine. "I do understand that you have to go, but can you just stay for some time?" He put his other hand on the top of my head, like I was his dog or something.

"I can't. Lloyd is always the last to wake–while they're all waiting for him, they'll probably look for me."

Yggdrasill wrapped his arms around me, pulled me back a little, and whispered, "Do you think they actually care about you?"

"No..." I sighed. The man had a point.

"Exactly." He answered.

Before grabbing my face...

And kissing me...roughly...

Now _that_ was a surprise.

Only I found it more surprising when he forced (literally, _shoved_) his tongue through my somewhat parted lips. I tried to pull back, but Yggdrasill had a death grip on me, so I couldn't resist. All I could really do was mumble.

Finally, he pulled back and gave me a _really_ lame look. "What?"

I just stared back with a surprised face.

"You kissed me!"

"Ok. What of it?"

Man, he acted as if kissing someone out of the blue, especially one of the same sex, was normal. "What of it? What do you mean? We're both...well, guys!"

Yggdrasill rolled his eyes, "You humans worry yourself over the littlest of things. It is not like I..._love_ you."

"Hm, okay then. That doesn't explain why you kissed —"

I didn't even get to finish before he did it again. I was about to knock him away when he stopped kissing me and focused all of his perverted attention on my precious neck. He wasn't even trying to be gentle...

"Yggdrasill..."

"Shut up." He said back, using a harsh tone. His hands then drifted down (shot down would be a more appropriate term) to my butt, and then he _squeezed_. I groaned a little; what was his problem?

"Lord Yggdrasill...I have to..."

"I said shut up."

"Lord Yggdrasill!"

Well that got his attention. He quickly let go of me and whipped around.

"Lady Pronyma?" I gasped–her face was priceless.

Her mouth was hanging open and she was practically breaking the door handle.

"Of course, you just come in here and mess everything up." Yggdrasill glared angrily at her, What the hell do you want?"

She quickly pulled herself together. "What about Lord Yuan and the Renegades? We heard they were evacuating..."

Yggdrasill nodded and turned towards me. "Well, Zelos, looks like you have to go back to Lloyd and his group. Don't you dare mess up. And do not betray me." He gave me another kiss and floated out of the room, down the hallway, to somewhere.

Pronyma scowled at me. "Leave Lord Yggdrasill alone, you failure Chosen." Then she hissed–that was hot.

"Can do, Lady Pronyma. I beg your leave." I sauntered out of the room, blowing her a kiss.

She growled as I left.

_Don't you dare mess up. And don't betray me. _What a domineering bitch. I rubbed my neck and winced. It sure did hurt. Now everyone is going to probably going think I slept with Tabatha or something...

Those fools...


	2. Chapter 2

After like 2monthes of being lazy, I finally updated. I was bored and I was procrastinating. This chapter is not as good as the first one. I'm not good at being consistent (damn my laziness!). And the Shounen-ai scene is rather short. Much like the first chapters. This chapter goes on and on, and takes like forever to get to the 'scene'. But I just wanted to clear up why Yggdrasill kissed him and why Zelos will or will not betray his friends.

So sit tight! And for those who Flame and complain: STFU!

Warnings: It's in the first chapter. Oh, and some characters maybe OOC. This is still in Zelos' POV. Cursing, short shounen-ai. This is the Smut free version! Haha...whatever.

Disclaimers: If I owned ToS...Yuan would become part of your team.

Obedience and Pain

Chapter 2 

I only had about 30 minutes of sleep before Lloyd rushed into my room telling me to wake up.

"Come on, man! We have to get to Flanoir."

_Give it a rest. _I thought, sitting up slightly. I rubbed my neck, gods it still hurt.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked, moving closer. I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair. Lloyd eyed me suspiciously. "What's that on your neck?"

I opened one eye: "It's a bug bite, hunny." I stood up and ushered him out of my room.

"Hey, watch the fabric!" He screeched.

After that task, I fell back on my 'bed', if you could call it that. It really was just a piss-yellow mattress, how disgusting.

_Yggdrasill sure didn't take it easy on my neck My beautiful neck! _I thought, groaning a little.

I sighed and got up again, I had so little sleep. I got ready and was out the door in about five minutes.

Everyone was waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Genis asked, glaring at me. "We have to get to the doctor as soon as possible!"

I sent back an equally intense glare and just scoffed. "It takes time to get this pretty, you know."

Everyone else ignored me and got on their respective Rheairds.

"I still don't get why I have to share this with Genis. Why couldn't it have been Professor Raine or Sheena, or Lloyd?" I complained, glowering back at the Mage.

"Deal with it, you idiot Chosen." Sheena shouted back.

"Harsh." I mumbled, starting the Rheaird's engine.

By the time we reached Flanoir, it was evening.

"We're late! All because you had to buy that damn Ice Coffin." I pouted at Sheena's remark as we got off the Rheairds and headed towards the city.

"There's a snowstorm brewing, stick together." Raine warned, grabbing Genis' hand. I watched as Regal put his hand on Colette's shoulder, while Sheena grabbed Lloyd's, and Genis, using his free hand, held on to Presea. I felt hurt.

_I knew they didn't care... _I trudged ahead of the group.

"..elos! Wait...!"

Did I hear something? But I disregarded it and went on.

I was the first one to reach Flanoir, so I decided to go over to the Doctor's house. I stood in the middle of the square and started to talk aloud to myself.

"I knew it...but it doesn't matter now. Lloyd can't defeat Lord Yggdrasill, he'll die. Why the hell am I calling him 'Lord'? Anyways, no human can wield the Eternal Sword...Aionis was the thing they made me ingest-"

"Hey Zelos!" I turned around and saw Sheena, Lloyd, Raine and Genis run up to me. "We were worried about you. And I tried calling you back!" Lloyd said.

I ignored his comment and pointed towards the doctor's house. "C'mon guys. Here's the Doctor's house." Lloyd and the rest nodded and rushed into the building.

I waited outside, and then came in five minutes later.

Presea, Genis, Regal and Colette were lined up. "Lloyd, we need to borrow your Rheaird." Presea stated. I moved out of the way so the 4 could pass.

"Looks like we're here for tonight. See ya in the morning." Lloyd said to me. Sheena and Raine left for the inn.

"Whatever." I said when I was alone.

_Lloyd said they were worried, and that he was the one who had called me before. Do they really care?_

I sniffed a little and reached for the door, walking out into the freezing cold night. I made my way towards the inn and saw Sheena talking to Lloyd.

_Yeah, talk it up. This is the last time you'll be able to do it again_. I thought sinisterly, moving away from them.

"... Apparently, only those of elven blood can call forth Summon Spirits. Not just magic, but also any technique that uses the mana of the natural world, requires some elven blood to be flowing through you..." I heard Sheena say.

I felt like laughing. _Why is she even bothering to talk to that idiot? _

I walked as far as I could away from Sheena and Lloyd and sat down on the snow, scanning the horizon.

The sky was black, and the city light reflected off the snow flakes that were falling. Everything look to peaceful, so beautiful. I could see kids playing in the snow down the hill. And Mithos wanted to mess this up?

"Chosen one." I didn't have to think for a second to know who it was.

"Kratos." I simply said, standing up, brushing the snow off my butt, and turning around.

"I heard from Pronyma that Yggdrasill was looking for you."

My eyes widened. "What the hell does he want now?"

My outburst startled Kratos, who was wearing his 'Judgment' outfit. Well, I couldn't think of a name for it, but Judgment sounded cool.

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head and mumbled: "Nothing, nothing."

Kratos raised one eyebrow. "No, there isn't nothing. But if you don't want to tell me..."

I muttered something incoherently, but Kratos didn't catch it. "Pardon?"

I looked up, blushing. "Um, the reason I don't want to meet him is because he..." I blushed harder.

"Come on. You can tell me." I snarled at him, but couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Forget it, he's waiting for me, right? Wouldn't want to make him angry..."

Kratos lowered his eyebrows, angered by how out of character I was acting. "Ok, fine, tell me, or don't tell me, it doesn't matter." He turned around and started walking to the area Lloyd was with Sheena.

I let out a loud, long sigh. "Ok, he kissed me." Kratos turned around and gave me never before seen expression. "Hey! Don't look at me like that! Sometimes, I'm just too pretty that even guys can't resist me." I explained, waving my hands up and down.

"What...wha? He did that?" Kratos said, still shocked. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Yeah, what the fuck do you think I just said?" I growled. "Well, whatever, I should go see him now." I put my finger to my mouth and started bitting my nail. It was an old habit I had whenever I was thinking.

Kratos' face went back to normal. "Oh, I see. Why did he do that anyway?"

I gave him a quick shrug.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kratos said, in a mocking tone. I clenched my fist.

"Listen, you cocky, arrogant, egotistical SOB! I don't need this from you! And next time that brat Yggdrasill tires to touch me again, I'll whoop his ass so fast, he wouldn't even be able to cast Indignation Judgment!" I yelled, running around in circles, for some odd reason.

Kratos walked up to me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just asking." He put his hand on the my shoulder.

"Get off!" I cried, trying to get out of his grasp. Kratos pulled me closer.

"Stop making so much noise."

"I said get off!"

"Shut up!" Kratos hissed. I calmed down a little. "Do you want everyone to hear us?" I shook my head, wishing my hair would slap his always serious face.

Kratos let go of me and I turned around to face him.

"I'd better get going." Kratos nodded.

"Indeed. You wouldn't want Yggdrasill to kiss you again. He's in Welgaia, by the way." He said, chuckling. I ignored him and prepared himself so he could teleport to Welgaia.

It shouldn't have taken me very long to get there. I just had to concentrate, but Kratos' mocking cackle prevented me from doing that.

So I was about 10 minutes late.

Yeah, just _try _to concentrate when that idiot's laughter is stuck in your head.

Yggdrasill was mumbling something to himself, and his back was faced to me.

"Yo, Yggdrasill!" I screamed, angrily.

_Damn you Kratos!_

Yggdrasill turned and gave me a look of disgust. Or was that a fake one...?

But anyway, I faltered and said: "I mean, Lord Yggdrasill." I took a quick bow. "You wanted me?"

"Yes, I did."

I thought for a moment, thinking how perverted that sounded. "Ah, yeah, what for?"

"Why are you so nervous?" Yggdrasill questioned, looking at me intensely.

_Who the hell asks that question? Why am I nervous? Oh, yeah, like you nearly destroying my neck doesn_'_t give me the right to be scared?_

I frowned, but didn't say anything.

"It is about earlier, right?"

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, duh. I thought you were smart. _

But instead of saying that, I went into one of my boring, run-on sentences; "Yeah, what is it? You know, I have a place to go to and all and..." I closed my eyes and continued.

"...Kratos is an SOB, and I hate Yuan, I think he's gay...How did I get to them so fast..." I opened my eyes and sighed.

"Shut up!" Yggdrasill commanded, pointing at me. I shut my mouth.

He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hands and stared down at me.

"If my calculations are right, and they always are, your little friends should be coming to the Tower of Salvation in the morning, right?" I nodded. "Then, you do your little betrayal thing. Now all I have to ask, are you going to fight them? Or are you going to deliver the Chosen to me yourself?"

"I'll bring her to you myself. I really don't want to fight them."

Yggdrasill glowered at me and ran his fingers through his blond bangs. "Which leads me to this question: You won't betray me, right?"

"Why do you always ask that? You know I don't want to be Chosen anymore." Man, this guy pissed me off a lot. Yggdrasill closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, but my best friends betrayed me, and all I wanted was to bring my sister back."

_Do you think I care? And what did that have to do with me? _I thought. "Yeah I understand." I say instead.

"Ok, then you are dismissed." I twirled around, remembered something, then I snapped my fingers.

"Hey, you never told me why you kissed me." I said, facing him. Yggdrasill gave me a sideways glance and rested on the wall.

_Why the hell do you need to lean on a wall? You have wings, weirdo. _

I've began to notice that my thoughts are becoming much crueler each day.

"Well, maybe it's because I've been alone for so long. Without my parents, or my sister..."

I was smart, but I had a real small attention span at times, so I began tuning out of Yggdrasill's speech.

"...because of all the people, who I thought were my friends, betrayed me?"

_Yes, Yggdrasill, ramble on. And I thought I was bad. _

"I had failed so many times to revive my sister..."

I yawned loudly and stared at my sneakers. Ooh, they were yellow!

"I don't know how I can love a human..."

I looked up. What did he just say? Yggdrasill smirked.

"Maybe because we are so similar."

_Similar my ass. Maybe in an alternate universe. _"What?" I asked, I really needed to start paying more attention.

"Since you left this morning, I've been wondering about that."

_No, really dude, what are you talking about?_

"Huh?" I said loudly. _Hello!_

Yggdrasill must've not heard me, because he started talking again.

"We are the same, in a way. You lost your mother and I lost my sister. The only difference is how we acted afterwards. You're the only one who can understand me. Well, maybe Yuan, but I loathe him now."

He wasn't making much sense, so I wanted to end this.

"Yes, that's all very sad. But I must be heading back to Flanoir now."

Yggdrasill placed both of his hands on my shoulders, moved his face closer so that our foreheads were touching said: "If you betray me, I'll kill your sister."

Well that was a surprise.

"My sister? Why would you do that? She's also a half elf..."

_How does he even know about Seles? Oh. Damn you Pronyma! _

"And she's also the only family you have left..." He murmured, maneuvering his fingertips through my hair. I stared into his pale blue eyes and I could see a small smile grace his lips.

"You know, you are truly beautiful..." Yggdrasill stated, lowering his face a little.

_Hell, of course I know that!_

"You're eyes remind me of my sister's." He told me, licking my lips.

_How utterly disgusting!_ I shivered. He's lucky he's stronger than me.

Then Yggdrasill repeated what he had done earlier, moving his mouth over my own passionately, pushing his body up against the mine.

_Wow, this guy really needs a life. But then again, this does feel good. _Kratos' laughter echoed in my mind.

"Damn..." I muttered into Yggdrasill's mouth. The half-elf took this opportunity and started to french kiss me. Although I doubt he knew what that was.

It was like a repeat of this morning, only this time, I didn't resist as I let his tongue explore my mouth. I mean, why try and stop him? It would only result in me getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter.

It happened so slowly, that not even my great mind noticed it. First I felt my back hit the frigid wall as he pushed me back. And then my butt landed on the ground.

Yggdrasill broke the kiss for air. "Zelos..." He panted, looking straight at me.

"Yeah?" I muttered back. Yggdrasill brushed the strands of hair that was covering my left eye and smiled.

_Wow, he looks really cute. Wait! What am I thinking!_

"Lord Yggdrasill!"

Both of us groaned, it was Pronyma again.

Yggdrasill's eyes flashed as he got off me. Pronyma entered the room.

"How are you, my Lord?" She eyed me. I closed my own and looked down.

"What is it, Pronyma?"

"Um, the Chosen's group is returning from Altessa's. I think it's best for Zelos to go back to Flanoir." Then she quickly exited. I'm sure she was glowering at me.

I stood up and clapped my hands together. "Looks like she ruined the moment again." I said, fixing my headband. Yggdrasill nodded.

"Please don't betray me, Zelos." I almost laughed.

"I won't! Like I said, they don't care about me." But there was still doubt in my voice.

"Yes, and I do." I did an over dramatic double take. Yggdrasill raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you listening to the things I said before?" I didn't answer. "I take that as a 'no'. Well, you should be on your way back." He gave me an absentminded wave and floated away.

Down the hall...

...to somewhere.

He really needed to quit doing that.

I wanted to stop him, but then Kratos' head floated in my mind.

_Did you enjooooooyyyy it? _

I HATE him.

But, he seemed sad when he noticed that I wasn't listening to him.

Eh, I'll never get that guy.

So, I tried to concentrate again, and it took me three whole minutes to get back to Flanoir. Next time I see Kratos, I'm going to open a can of whoop ass on him.

I appeared near the inn, and stared out to the skyline. I could see the orangish-red glow of the sun.

I didn't even have time to sleep before the snow died down and the sun came out.

I stumbled to the entrance, which was about two minutes away. Lloyd, Sheena and Raine were there. And soon after, Presea, Regal, Colette and Genis appeared.

"Altessa's going to be ok." Presea said.

"That's a relief." Lloyd sighed. I began to tune in and out of the conversation.

_I'll only join deceive_ _Lloyd's group if I find out that they don't trust me. I don't even like Yggdrasill, his idea for a new world of lifeless beings is nonsense._

I stopped my thoughts when I realized Colette and Lloyd seemed to be arguing.

When it got to a specific point, I chimed in.

"Let Colette come! Don't worry, the great Zelos will protect you!" Colette smiled at me and bobbed up and down.

I felt a pang of guilt. She was so sweet...

"Yeah, I agree with Zelos." Sheena said, everyone else nodded.

I twitched. They were so trusting...

"Ok. Colette, you can come." Lloyd said, giving me one of his sweet, innocent smiles.

As we exited Flanoir, Lloyd turned around.

"Zelos...I trust you. We all do."

A wave of relief washed over me. I grinned and pounded my chest with my fist.

"Of course you trust me! Now let's go kick some Cruxis butt!"

I walked past Lloyd, not letting him see my bewildered face.

We got on our Rheairds again, and headed for the Tower of Salvation.

Yggdrasill understood me...

...but Lloyd and the rest...

I think they did actually care about me.

That took me a while to figure out, though.

I groaned. Stay with Cruxis, or stay with them.

Ah! This was the hardest decision of my life.

As we landed, I let everyone enter before me.

What should I do?

Just as we were going up the stairs, three mid-ranked angels blocked our paths.

"Lloyd! Over here!" We heard and we turned around.

Yuan was there and he ran to the left, taking us down a flight of bluish stairs. "Why are you helping us?" Lloyd asked.

Yuan explained, and Lloyd said he had a negative attitude.

Sheena nudged me. "Hey, before the big battle, we should get some items. Right? Wanna help me buy some?" I nodded.

Lloyd also came over and bought some healing items, while Sheena and I got Magic Lenses and things to help us in battle.

When we were done, I looked over at my comrades. They all had a look of determination.

I sighed again.

"Ok guys. This is it! We won't lose, we're gonna win!" Lloyd's enthusiastic speech was quite corny.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled, throwing their fist in the air.

"Hey! Zelos, you didn't do anything!" Genis whined. I rolled my eyes and threw my fist in the air too.

"Yeah." I said weakly.

"That's the spirit!" Raine said. "Three more times!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" I was so embarrassed, I covered my face. Regal did the same.

"Ok, let's go! Don't let up guys!" Lloyd walked through the portal, followed by Sheena, Colette, Raine, Presea, Genis and Regal.

I smiled slightly.

"They still think they can win? Their stupidity makes me laugh!" I muttered to myself. I walked over to the glowing circle and stepped in. "I can't believe I'm not joining the winning side..." I whispered.

_Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Yggdrasill's face. Maybe I can whip his ass before he can cast Indignation Judgment!_

* * *

Well, I couldn't find a better way to end this, so I ended it like that. (Hehe, Zelos changed his mind very quickly, huh? Ah, pretty boys. Can never understand them) The Yaoi version of this is posted on adultfanfiction. I'm still under the same user name: Anima Sage Kurai. I made an adult one because I noticed that the shounen-ai scenes were really short. 

And I HAD to make Pronyma appear. She has too! She's such a suck up!

Please R and R.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to make a closing chapter. I hope you like it and all of Zelos' stupid thoughts. I decided to get this up quick...

Warnings: Kratos' asshole-ness. Cursing, shounen-ai(short like the last, but eh, what can I say?)

Disclaimers: If I owned Tales, Zelos, Yuan, Kratos, Sheena, Yggdrasill and Lloyd would be in the next Melee.

Obedience and Pain

Chapter 3

"What are you, stupid?" I asked Lloyd, looking back at him. I teleported up to Colette and Pronyma.

"What about our cheer?" Lloyd asked, I laughed and turned my back to him.

"That was stupid. Come on, Lady Pronyma."

We began to leave. "Lloyd! Lloyd! Lloyd!" Colette screamed. I gave him a side ways smirk and we disappeared.

When we re-appeared, we began walking down a dark, bluish hallway. I was at the back, Colette was in the middle and Pronyma was up front.

Colette kept looking back at me with so much fear in her eyes. It made me laugh inside.

"Come on, my darling lil' Colette. Lord Yggdrasill is waiting for you." I said, chuckling to myself. Pronyma scoffed at my joke.

"I don't know why you're doing this! I thought we were your friends!"

"Shh! Where here!" I ushered into the Hall of the Great Seed, or something like that. Yggdrasill was waiting, arms crossed.

When he saw us, he smiled. "Good, now bring her over there, Pronyma."

"Yes, my Lord." I walked next to him and watched as the half-elf had to drag Colette into one of those tube-thingies. My vocabulary is pretty horrible.

I witnessed Pronyma push the blond angel in and pressed a button.

"I'm so happy for you, Lord Yggdrasill." She said, facing us.

I coughed. _Wow._ I saw her look over, and give me a revolting look.

That really messed up her totally hot face. I tapped my chin and thought.

_This'll totally be the last time I'll see her. I should do something that would piss her off. _I was so sadistic.

But what could I do?

I looked around, and then my eyes stopped...

..On Yggdrasill.

I silently cheered.

_Hehe. I can't wait to see her face. _

I pondered on how I should approach this. But it hurt my mind. I wasn't good at logical things like this. I was only smart in math. Yggdrasill sent me a worried look.

"Is something wrong?"

_Perfect._

"Well..." I put my hand on the back of his head, pushed his face forward, and kissed him.

I heard Pronyma gasp.

_Score!_

But it still bugged me how tall he was compared to me, those damn wings!

Yggdrasill squirmed a little in surprise.

"W-what? No..." I listened to her stutter and mummer to herself.

I let my arm fall to his shoulder and let my left descend on his other. I looked up at him and gave him a seductive smile, narrowing my eyes.

"Lord Yggdrasill..." I breathed out. Pronyma was still moaning and complaining in the corner. I began to play with his long hair and rested my head on his chest, sneering over at her.

"Zelos, what is it?" He asked.

_What a total bitch._

I looked back at him. "I..."

_Dare I say it? If it makes Pronyma angrier, then YES! YES I MUST!_

"I...love you..."

Pronyma screeched and was flying into walls.

Yggdrasill was a little stunned by my confession and he turned pink. "Uh, well."

_I left him speechless! I bet even Kratos couldn't do that! _

I pouted. "What? I thought you liked me too." I licked his bare chest. He really needed new duds.

Yggdrasill looked away, over at Pronyma, who was flying over to me. He put his right arm over my back and frowned. "What is wrong with you?"

Pronyma closed in and glared at me. "I...well. Uh."

_Wow! I left two people speechless. No, wait. Lloyd, Sheena, Regal, Raine...Genis, Presea, Colette. That's like 9 people!_

"Well, if you have nothing to say. See how Lloyd's group is doing."

Pronyma reluctantly left, still looking at me. Then she banged into the wall, cursed her clumsiness and flew away.

Yggdrasill then turned his attention to me. I felt so intimidated by those eyes of his.

Since Pronyma was gone, I no longer had to keep this up.

"I guess I should be leaving now..." I whispered. I tried to get away, but noticed that his arm was still around me. "Ehhh?" I let out.

"Why do you think I sent her away?"

_Maybe I do have to keep this charade_ _up. What to do? _

I got on my tip-toes, nuzzled his neck and started to kiss it.

_Gods, how stupid do I feel. _

I imagined Kratos' head, again, laughing.

I was so angry, that I accidently clawed my fingers into his shoulder.

Yggdrasill moaned. _What? Do you think that was supposed to arouse you? Are you masochistic_? _Do you like being hurt? _I screamed in my mind.

Yggdrasill lowered his head, put it on mine, and toyed with my own hair.

I lifted my face a little and began sucking on his earlobe. I used my tongue too. I was totally copying what those girls I dated had done to me. Experience pays off.

Then, after a few seconds, I felt him tug on my beautiful red hair. I muttered a quick: "Ow" as he took his head off mine and pulled my head back.

Yggdrasill then brushed his lips over mine.

_I don't have time for this! Lloyd and the other's will have trouble trying to get here! And that Kratos is probably watching this. Voyeur._

"Lord Yggdrasill! It's about the Chosen's group." Pronyma yelled, rushing into the room.

"Hm?" He answered back, moving to my neck.

_No! Don't destroy my neck again!_

I looked over his head and raised my eyebrows up and down at her. She ignored it.

"Well, somehow, they have defeated one of our most high-ranked angel groups."

That got Yggdrasill's attention, he paused a bit and then muttered: "Alright, I'll stop. Go and check the Chosen of Sylvarent." She grinned at me and went to do as he commanded.

"I should leave now." Yggdrasill pulled away and nodded.

"Yes, but you should come back."

"Yeah, whatever. Ok, s-" Yggdrasill held my chin in his hands and made me look at him. He stared intently at me, with those listless, pale blue eyes.

Pronyma coughed loudly, but we ignored her. "Farwell, then."

Yggdrasill stated softly, kissing me.

Pronyma coughed again.

_Any day now._

"Yggdrasill..." I murmured into his kiss, sarcastically, but he didn't catch it.

Another cough...

_Wow, I really need to breath._

Another one...and another...

He deepened it, and I moved my face forward too. I opened my mouth slightly and let my glamorous, sexy tongue touch his.

Pronyma saw this and coughed very loudly.

Finally, Yggdrasill stopped and turned to her, his eyes flashing. "Do you have a cold!"

He asked. She shook her head and backed up.

I saw my chance and pulled away. "I bid thee adieu, my lord." I said. I took an opportunity and laughed at the other half elf before walking away.

I ran down the hall and quickly teleported to where I had left Lloyd and the others. Sure enough, I saw the bodies of the 'elite' angels. There was another black portal, and I used it.

_Now where would they be? _I thought, walking around aimlessly. That's when I heard:

"Dragon Rage!"

I snapped my fingers and said: "Regal!" I sprinted over to where I heard his voice. It was a large room, one I'd never been in before. Regal was fighting about 6 angels.

Wow, what a badass.

I slipped into the room, unseen, and started to cast a spell. "Ready for this? Judgement!" I said.

_They probably think I'm crazy! Using a Light Magic spell on them. Well, this isn't no ordinary spell. Hehehe..._

The 'light of the heavens' descended upon the angels and completely obliterated them.

Regal stared at me, posed to fight. I just snickered. "C'mon, old man, why would I fight you when I just helped? We have to go find the others. I'll explain later."

He agreed and we were on our way.

The next person I found was Sheena, holding on for dear life on a ledge, in a wretched room. Another I haven't seen before. When she gave out, I rushed over to her and grabbed her hand.

She looked up at me. "Zelos?" Sheena gasped.

"The one and only, my voluptuous hunny. Hey! I rhymed!" I struggled to pull her up, but I got her out.

Sheena tackled me and gave me a hug. "Zelos!"

I grinned and maneuvered my hand over her butt. And I was rewarded with a slap.

Regal sighed. "Zelos, what about Presea, Raine and Genis?"

I got Sheena off me and nodded. "Yeah, almost forgot."

And so we were off to find my precious Professor Raine.

"The next room should have some fucked up defense mechanism." I explained, opening the door.

"Oh no! Raine!" Sheena gasped, as we, ironically, watched her fall into the black abyss. Yeah, just as we got there.

Personally, I wasn't amazed. My whole day was full of surprises.

"I call upon the Heavenly Messenger! I summon thee, come Sylph! Go and save Raine!" Sheena commanded her Summons.

I closed my eyes for a second and when I reopened them, Raine and Sheena were hugging.

Wow.

"I thought I was going to die!" Raine said, crying. Sheena patted her back.

"Erm, we have Genis and Presea..." Regal and I said together.

Now we were off to find the lil' brat, Genis!

When we found him, he was lying on the floor crying.

"I'm so sorry Raine for looking at your porn magazines, or were they something else? I'm sorry Sheena for looking at your bras, it was Lloyd's fault. I'm so sorry Zelos for...um...oh yeah, burning your thongs. Colette, I didn't do anything to you."

I flipped open a hatch on the wall and entered the code, while saying: "So that's what happened to them!" Genis looked up, saw us, and ran to Raine.

"Sis!" Raine's face was extremely red.

"Genis, that wasn't porn." Genis shrugged and pushed her away.

"Where's Presea? And Zelos! What was that code?"

I cleared my throat: "The star is the radiance of Yuan's beauty."

No one said anything.

So now we were off to find my lil' rosebud, Presea!

"Presea!" She looked up as Genis skidded over to her. She was still held fast by those demented roots.

"Oh! What can I do? I know! Presea, this may hurt a bit." He stood up and took out his Kendama. "Fireball!"

I yawned, and when I looked again, Genis was blushing.

"Thank- you." She said, giving him a short hug.

"Now, let's go find Lloyd." Sheena suggested.

On our way to the portal, I explained my actions to the group. "...and the reason I couldn't tell you guys is because, I was being watched. By the Pronyma chick."

Sheena wrinkled her nose. "Oh, ok...her."

"Here's your stop. It should bring you to a ledge that oversees the Great Seed Hall, or something. If Lloyd's there, you should meet up with him. Otherwise, go save Colette." I pointed to the red circle on the floor.

"What? You're not following us?" Regal asked. I shook my head and put my hands up.

"I have something to attend to. I-I can't join with you guys yet." I said plainly, waving them good-bye.

As they disappeared, I began my search for Aionis. Actually, I already had the thing. I just forgot where I hid it.

"Looking for this?" Someone asked, as I knelt down on the ground, looking under some rubble.

"Kratos." I said, standing up and snatching the thing from his hands. "Thanks. Now I have to go be a hero. And why the hell are you wearing your purple outfit? The color doesn't fit you."

"Neither does pink. Did you have fun with Yggdrasill?" He asked, chortling.

"I hate you..."

Kratos grabbed my chin. "The look on your face when he did that was priceless."

"Voyeur."

"Yeah, but I didn't feel excited."

I pushed his hand away. "I need to go be a hero, so back off, you SOB." I walked past him, cursing.

"I...love you!" He laughed, mocking me.

"Shut-up!" I screamed, running away. But his laughter seemed to follow me. Finally, what seemed like ages to me, I got away from him. I walked up a couple of molded stairs to the Hall were Yggdrasill and Pronyma should be.

"Mithos...it hurts...save me!"

Was that her? I looked over the balcony and saw Yggdrasill float over to her.

"That name is only reserved for my former companions." And with that, he killed her.

I saw the stunned faces of my friends. I was also shocked.

"You just...killed her? You bastard!" Yggdrasill looked at Lloyd as he opened Colette's capsule.

"Call me whatever you like." He said simply, turning into Mithos.

Colette walked out and said: "Mithos?" It was someone else's voice. Man, did she sound hot.

"Yes, sister it's me!"

"Mithos! I've seen what you've done! Stop this right now! You can't do that to the world!"

As Mithos and his sister began to argue, I began to think of the lines I should say when I appeared dramatically. As soon as I got it, I yelled: "Lloyd, you alright?" And jumped down to them. Well, I like, tripped, but I landed on my feet and ran over to them. "Here."

I threw the Aionis at him and he caught it.

"Zelos? I thought you were..."

Sheena told everything to Lloyd.

I took a look at Mithos, who's mouth was hanging open. "Zelos? But I thought you didn't want..."

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind. And it's not going to matter, once we beat the shi-snot out of you."

Mithos' face clouded with anger. "You-you traitor! Just like Kratos! Just like Yuan! I can't believe you!"

Well, the little brat is officially insane. I pushed Colette out of the way, since Mithos' was going berserk.

He turned into Yggdrasill and calmed down. Now I was officially afraid. He glared down at me.

"Zelos..." Yggdrasill growled. I looked past him over to my friends, who were still recovering from Mithos' rage.

_Hello? I'm about to get my ass whipped! What about me?_

He slowly floated towards me, and I stepped back. "HELLO!" I screamed.

"Huh?" Everyone said, dumbly.

"I loved you and this is what you do? I can't BELIEVE you!" Yggdrasill was about 3 inches away.

"You said that already..." I uttered, being a smart ass. His hands went to my throat and he started choking me.

"You bastard!" Yggdrasill bellowed, shaking my head.

"Ahh!" I gasped out, what the hell are they doing?

"Lloyd! We have to help Zelos!" Thank Martel for Genis!

"Get off him!" Lloyd shrieked, running at Yggdrasill.

He blocked Lloyd's attack and let go of me. I fell to the floor and rolled away to catch my breath. Regal, Presea, and Colette came to help me.

I closed my eyes and ran my fingers over my neck. _My precious neck! _

A few minutes later, I heard:

"I won't die...until I save Martel..."

I reopened my eyes just in time to see Yggdrasill disappear, clutching his chest.

Then Kratos appeared, and that made me stand up.

I pointed him out to everyone. "It's Kratos!"

"Meet me at Torent Forest." He said plainly, glanced over at me. Kratos smirked and walked away.

"Zelos! Are you alright?" Lloyd asked. I nodded and said:

"We should get to Heimdall. That's were Torent Forest is located near."

The group nodded and started to file out of the Hall. Me and Lloyd were the last ones to leave.

"I'm glad I trusted you...but do you know about Kratos?"

"You'll find out when we get there..."

_Yeah, be patient, you little loser. What took you so long to save me? _I wanted to asked him, but instead, I placed my hand on his head and ruffed his hair up.

"C'mon, hunny! Off to a new adventure!"

"Quit calling me that!"

"Ok, how about 'baby'?"

"Ha, you'll never change..."

* * *

Ok! I ended another chapter! Will this go on? Well, if I add some random Kratos/Zelos or Yuan/Zelos action, yeah. But I don't think I'll do that. Just check my profile to see if I'm going to update. Please R and R! 


End file.
